Deadly Depression
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: (It's about time I write an Iori fic!!) Iori is seriously thinking about how he's looking upon his life. He thinks of all his fears, his past, and most of all, his father. He goes into a deep depression and his life is riding on the end. Who's the one to


****

Deadly Depression

Everyday seemed so boring and dull ever since Iori lost touch with his Grandpa. His mind was clouded with dark memories and hurtful ones for that matter. He wondered what his father would be like if he were still around. He wondered how his mother would have been like if she still had the one she cared so deeply about. Iori missed his full family. Miyako was busy all the time with her crushes and computer stuff for him to talk to her. He wanted a friend to talk to. Just a friend, nothing else than that.

He turned in his bed, it was dark and late, but he was wide away. His thoughts feared him every night. Every waking minute, he'd think of a memory. Afraid of what might be, he never looked ahead in the future. His past memories kept him thinking and thinking. Present day things flew pass his mind until a day or two. It never happened before, but it certainly came over like a rush of water down a fall.

Iori stood up and walked to the door. He wondered why he got up, but didn't bother as he walked out. His mom was still up, her mind was preoccupied with a jigsaw puzzle. It was a picture of a bright sunny day with a father holding a son. He got upset. What was his mother doing with that thing? Didn't she know what he's feeling? It was equally depressing when he saw kids being pushed on the swings with their fathers or taking walks. It infuriated him even more when his own mother neglected his feelings. He felt as if he were alone in the world. 

Without any words, he slipped out the front door and walked down the halls. Absentmindedly, he walked around ever corner, walked along ever step, and walked over every floor of the apartment building. He finally reached the top and opened the door to walk onto the roof. The warm air pushed onto his face. And when he stepped out more, the breeze swept around his body. It was a perfect night. Moonless, star-filled, and silent. The city lights were still shining brightly, but the stars were shining brighter. It was like they were competing. And the stars won.

The young, but wise, boy neared the edge and looked over. Cars sped by like a cat chasing a mouse. But the sounds were so distant and nearly silent. He watched as the lights passed by. He even saw one driver stop and then go. He figured that the person had to pick somebody up. From up so high, he couldn't tell. He looked out at all the lights, he felt big. Big, strong, and invincible. He smiled awkwardly and looked down again.

Minutes later, he turned around to go back inside. But his memories got to him again. His father filled his mind, as did his loneliness and fears. He didn't want to go back inside to think about it even more. For a brief moment, he had thought about the present, he was looking out at the streets and stars. That was now, not then. He felt tears rush to his eyes, but he blinked rapidly to get rid of them. 

Iori quickly turned back to the edge and pulled himself up. Instead of standing, he sat down and let his feet dangle almost lifelessly. How could he be thinking such a thing? Then he would be leaving his mother. If he jumped, that is. Tears surfed his eyes again. This time, he didn't resist. While he sat on the high building, he cried freely. 

For a second, he thought he heard somebody behind him. He blocked it out of his mind. He wanted to be alone, like he always was. Then he heard the door shut.

"Gah!" He cried out and wiped his tears away. He then turned around and his mouth fell open, "Th-that's my way back in!" 

"Iori!" Somebody's voice called out.

This startled the young boy and he slid off the edge. He screamed as loud as he could and got a hold of the edge with his left hand. Fear rushed through his mind. If he were to let go, he'd surely die. But if he tried to hang on even longer, it'd just give him a few seconds to spare. He was losing his grip and fast. Footsteps ran across the roof, but his grip was slipping quicker than that. Iori clenched his eyes shut and watched his life flash before his eyes. Everything started to go in slow motion.

A split second later, Iori lost his grip and opened his eyes. He saw his hand lose the last touch of the surface and his other hand trying to grab onto something else. Suddenly, it felt as if he were under water. He felt like he couldn't breathe or open his mouth. Iori tried to scream… but nothing came out. The slow motion movement made him think more of his life. An inch away from the roof, another hand reached out and strongly grabbed his wrist. His heart still pumped wildly and his tears rolled down his cheeks and off his chin; he was trembling terribly. 

"I got'cha," the person said and used the other hand to pull him up. As Iori got back onto the ground, he automatically fell into the arms of the person. He didn't care who it was, he owed him his life. 

"Tha-th-thank y-y-you." He said in between sobs and gasps of air. The person's arms wrapped around the little boy and hushed him.

"It's okay, no need to apologize. Everything's okay." The stranger reassured the frightened child.

Iori rubbed his eyes and looked up to see the familiar glasses. The gentle eyes were looking back down at him. The boy started to cry again.

"Jyou!" He cried overwhelmingly. His respect for Jyou was already high, now it was even higher. Why Jyou was in his apartment buildings, he didn't know. He didn't care. He wasn't alone! Jyou was there.

"Shh," Jyou kept cradling his friend. "What were you doing up there, anyway?"

"I-I-I" Iori laughed almost hysterically.

"Never mind," Jyou grinned, "we'll talk later…"

_Good old Reliable Jyou…_ Iori thought and hugged him even tighter, his tears still falling from his eyes. _Good old Reliable Jyou… … …_


End file.
